


Cookies

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 09:20:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You can’t imagine…what on Earth is taking Sam so long to get some cookies?





	Cookies

You let out a deep sigh as you let your body sink further into the cushions of the couch. Your favorite movie was on the large screen before you, letting your mind settle into an easy phase of conscious but not working overly hard.  This is just what you needed.  A lazy day. 

 

When you woke up this morning, you had intended to get to work cleaning the bunker, or doing research, or going on a supply run.  But your boyfriend had other plans.  The first thing that registered when you woke was the amazing smell of waffles.  Fresh, homemade waffles and sweet syrup.

 

“What is this for?”  You asked happily as you sat up in bed.  Sam didn’t waste a single moment, but smiled down to you before kissing your head.

 

“What?  I can’t spoil my girl?”  His voice was full of love and happiness, a tone that wasn’t always there.  Being a hunter was hard on him and Dean, so when he had moments of light, you knew you had to take advantage. 

 

“Of course you can!”  You squealed before giving him a playful smirk.  “But I usually get this treatment after you do something…what did you do?” 

 

Sam barked out a laugh as he pulled a fork from the napkin on the tray, handing it to you with a smile.  “I didn’t do anything.”

 

You twisted your face around, trying to look dubious and pensive.  “Okay…then what didn’t you do?” 

 

You loved when Sam laughed, really laughed.  His hazel eyes would light up, his dimples would come out and play, his nose even scrunched up a little bit.  It was perfect.

 

“Nothing!”  He managed to get out as he held his hands up in surrender.  “All I want to do is pamper you.  No ulterior motives.” 

 

You licked your lips as you innocently turned your attention back to the waffles.  “Oh, well then…I guess I don’t need to _thank_ you for this later.”

 

Sam’s eyes widened a bit as you put emphasis on the word thank, letting it settle in the air as an innuendo, just waiting for him to respond.  He put an arm around your waist and laid a kiss on your neck.  “Okay…maybe I did have some ulterior motives.”

 

Breakfast was amazing.  The two of you relaxed in bed while eating, talking about anything that had crossed your minds.  Weather, hunting, if you could be anything else, what would it be, third favorite color, you name it, you and Sam talked about it. 

 

After breakfast, he suggested a movie marathon, thus…here you sat.

 

“Sam?”  Is everything okay?”  You shouted.  The bunker was a big place, so you put a little extra volume behind it.  “Baby, did you get lost?”  You joked.  But honestly, you were a little concerned.  It shouldn’t take fifteen minutes to hunt down a pack of cookies.

 

You heard some hushed voices behind you and smiled, choosing to relax rather than check out the commotion

 

“Just do it!”  You heard Dean growl angrily.  Your eyebrows knitted together.  What was Dean going on about?  They had better not be trying to prank you again, you were not above calling Gabriel for backup.  Besides, you were comfy and didn’t want to move!

 

“What if she says no?”  Sam’s tone of voice had changed from the happy one from earlier to one filled with nervousness and doubt. 

 

“She isn’t going to say no.”  Dean deadpanned.

 

Okay, now your curiosity was peaked.  The hell were they talking about? 

 

“Maybe this isn’t the right time.  I want it to be perfect.”  Sam bounced back to his brother right away.

 

“So help me, God.  Sam, if you don’t do it…I’ll do it for you!” 

 

“What the hell are you two going on about?”  You spoke lightheartedly.  You chuckled as you sat up and turned, glancing over the back of the couch.

 

You saw the two boys standing in the doorway.  Both of them froze, wide eyed.  They looked like two deer caught in the headlights who also had their hands in the cookie jar.

 

Speaking of cookies…

 

In Sam’s hands was a plate with a small pile of cookies on it.  Oreos, the best cookie.  And right on top…

 

You gasped as your brain took in the sight.  You gulped as you licked your lips, looking for the right words.  You slowly opened your mouth as the question tumbled out.  “Sam…is that a ring?”

 

Sam blinked a couple times before he looked down, as if he had forgotten what he was even holding. “Uh…”  He looked back up to you and shifted in his spot.  “Yea…”

 

You waited for him to say more, but when he didn’t, you took the initiative again.  “Are you asking me…to marry you?”

 

“Uh…yea.”  Sam spoke quickly.  It was then that you saw how nervous he was.  The plate was shaking as he stood there.  Even his knees were wobbling.  His eyes were trained on you as he waited for your next words. 

 

Neither of you even remembered Dean was standing there.  He had a grin on his face that could only be described as an excited school girl grin as he held up his phone, snapping silent photos of the whole thing. 

 

Your eyes softened as you gave him a big smile, whispering the only words you could ever say to something like this.  “You’re a dork…if you ever thought I would say no.” 


End file.
